Biological mom
by carson34
Summary: What happens when Ward adopts a little girl that happens to be the daughter of his future love? Can they make it work? Who is the little girl's biological father? * Updates on Tuesday*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I am pretty sure that I might not get out chapter 3 on Tuesday but I will try to get it out on Friday since there is no new episode of Five 0 this week. This storyline is about Skye and Ward along with a little girl name Lucy.

Character Summary:

Skye: got pregnant by a one night stand. She gave up her daughter for adoption when she was born. She is looking for the guy that she had this girl but runs into Raising tite instead and joins

Ward: had a one night stand and left to join Shield a few nights later. He could not get her out of his mind. He meets a little girl after her parents are killed by Garrett.

Lucy: starts appearing in later chapters.

Chapter 1

Three years ago

Ward walked into the club and decided that he needed a drink. He had a bad day at training with Garrett that he just needed a break from him. He noticed when a girl walking into the club. He watched her sitting down next to him.

"Hey." Skye greeted to him.

"Hi." Ward responded to her with a small smile. They enjoyed a few drinks and then headed to the hotel room where they shared a night together.

Three days later

Ward walked into the Shield office looking for Garrett. He finally found him in a private room. He opened the door and they began to talk about what they were going to do while in Shield. Ward could not believe that he kept thinking about the girl that he met at the bar. Skye was busy at work when she kept thinking about the man at the bar. Skye did not hear one of her friends walking up to her.

"Hey." Her friend greeted her.

"Hi." Skye responded to her friend.

"So I was at the bar that you were supposed to meet me three days ago but I saw you with this guy and decided to hang back and see what happen. So what did you guys do?" her friend asked her.

"We had some drinks and then headed to a hotel. I don't know what happen after that but I figured that we did have sex." Skye responded to her friend.

Four weeks later

Ward was still wanting to find the girl that he met. He walked into the bar hoping that he would be able to find her. He did not have any luck so he went to the hotel that they went to after the bar and there was nothing there. He just thought that she did not want to be found.

Skye walked into her apartment after being sent home not feeling good. She knew that she just needed to sleep for a few hours. This weekend she wanted to go back to the hotel and the bar. She took a bath and then headed to bed.

Finding out

Skye walked into the store to buy a pregnancy test since she was almost a week after missing her period. She was starting to worried that she was pregnant. She picked up the test and took it home. She found that she was pregnant with her first child. She decided that she wanted to make sure she could find the man that she had the night together so that way she could tell him about the baby. She did not even have a name to go by and she knew that this was hard.

Four months pregnant

Skye walked into the adoption office to find out what she needed to do to give her child a good home. She sat down and waited for someone to come and talk to her about she wanted for her child. One of the ladies came down and started to talk to Skye about it. The adoption lady wanted to make sure that both rights of mother and father were signed away before they could make any steps for adoption.

"There might be a problem with that. I don't know who the father is and I haven't been able to find him at all." Skye revealed to the lady.

"That won't be a problem." The lady revealed to her as she handed Skye some paperwork and potential parents for her child.

Two weeks later

Skye was back in the adoption agency to hand back into the paperwork that she was handled two weeks ago. She got to meet with one couple that she really liked and decided to have them adopted her child. The next time that she was going to be in, she was going to meet the couple that is going to have her child until the baby turns 18. It was really hard for her to give up her child but she knew that the baby would be okay.

Finding out the gender

Skye and adoptive parents walked into the doctor's office and waited to be called back. Skye was starting to get worried about the baby won't want to show it's gender. The adoptive parents were trying to calm her down. They went back and found out that the baby was a little girl.

"Skye, we would love for you to pick out the name of our daughter." the adoptive mom said to Skye.

"No I can't. It's not right. It's your daughter." Skye responded to her with a smile. Skye did not know that Ward was walking into the hospital. Ward saw the girl and saw that she was pregnant. He did not think that she was pregnant with his child.

Nine months pregnant

Skye went into labor about two weeks before she was due. The adoptive parents were in the room with her when their daughter was born. The baby was named Lucy.

Author Note: I hope that you like the new first chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this first chapter. I did rewrite it so that way we can start from the beginning of their family. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the new rewrite chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's time to write the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like the new version of the first chapter. This chapter will have a little bit of Skye at the end of this storyline but Lucy and her adoptive parents along with Ward.

Chapter 2

It's been a year since Lucy's adoptive parents had brought her home. Ward somehow found out that there was something was off with the parents. The team had been watching them for about a year and somehow when they brought home a little girl. Ward and the team had arrested the parents and went to search the house. He knew that they had a little girl and for some reason he knew that he needed to make sure that she was okay. He found the little girl and picked her up.

"It's okay." Ward told the little girl. He knew that she did not know him and he did not know her but for some reason he needed to protect her. He needed to know that she was safe. He decided that he wanted to adopted her but he needed to get the adoptive parents to sign the release of rights to her.

Second Birthday

It was time to celebrate Lucy's second birthday. Ward could not believe that his daughter is two years old and that means she is going to be in full blown two year tantrums. Ward was busy in the kitchen getting the birthday cake ready with Lucy sitting in her chair coloring a page out of her book. Ward heard his phone starting to ring and he figured that it was Shield. They were working on getting a new team together and he wanted to be part of the team. The phone called revealed that he is going to be living on a bus with other team mates.

It has been a month since Ward and Lucy moved on the bus. Lucy was really good with the other people on the bus. Ward had his first mission to go get someone. He knew that he was going to have leave for a few days but he did not want to leave his daughter. They finally found the person that they were looking for. His boss walked into the room.

"Ward, we are leaving on Friday to go get the girl that we have been looking for. I want you in the briefing room in five minutes." AC revealed to him.

"Alright sir." Ward responded to his boss. "I am going to put her down for the nap and then I will be there."

"See you soon." AC revealed to him and left the room. Ward put Lucy into her bed and read her book. Lucy was asleep before he left the room. Ward went to the briefing room and found out any information on this girl. He looked at the picture and remember something from his one night stand about two and half years ago.

After the briefing was done, Ward went to his bunk and got things ready for the rest of the day. He headed down stairs to work out for a little bit. He normally tries to do it when she is taking a nap. He loves that she takes a nap for about two hours at a time. He plans to work out for her nap time every day. He doesn't hear Jemma come walking into his room.

"Hey when you leave on Friday, do you want me to watch her?" Jemma asked him.

"If you don't mind. I am sure that we will only be gone for a few hours." Ward responded to her as he started to head downstairs to start his workout. He was glad when he saw Jemma start to follow him.

"Thank you for watching her for me." Ward responded to her. "I know that it is not part of your job to watch her but I am thankful for it."

Skye's van

Skye is still there ready to go on air when she started to remember about her daughter that she gave up a little over two years ago. She heard about Shield coming in and taking the parents away from her child. She could not believe that they would leave a little girl alone. She needed to find out about her daughter and where she went along with if she is okay. She had just started go on air when her door open and she was grabbed by two men. She did not know what was going on but she had figured out that it had something to do with Shield. She hopes that this will lead her to her child.

Author Note: I hope that you like the second chapter of this storyline. I will have the third chapter posted this Tuesday and I hope that you will see what the interview will be and Skye's first few months on the bus. Also be sure to check out the later chapters if Ward turns into Hydra. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. This storyline will be about twenty chapters which means that it will go past the return of Shield. I might try to do an update on this storyline when there is no update on Shield season 2. I hope that you guys will read "Shield Season 2" that will make it's return on March 9, 2015 since the show airs on March 2, 2015. Thank you to all those that have read chapter 1 and have read this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this storyline by reviewing it. I will see you this Tuesday for it's new chapter of this storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It is time for the third chapter of this storyline. I hope that many of you have reviewed the new version of this storyline. I decided to take it slower with this time around.

Chapter 3

Skye watched as she got tied down to the chair. She could not believe that Shield had found her at all. She had been so careful with where she was hiding. Ward walked into the room with his boss and could not believe what his boss had decided to get some answers from Ward. He decided to let Skye be the one that got the answers from him.

"Did you ever show up in a bar about three years ago?" Skye asked the man. She was sure that he was the guy that she had met.

"Yes." Ward answered the question.

"Did you sleep with a girl?" Skye responded to him.

"Yes. I tired to find her but there was nothing to be found." Ward responded to her.

"What if I were to tell you that I am the girl that you are looking for?" Skye responded to her friend.

"Where have you been at?" Ward asked her.

"It's more of the question what happen to our child? You see I got pregnant right after we slept together and I gave her up for adoption. The parents, that were raising our daughter, was arrested by Shield, and now I want to know what happen to my little girl." Skye revealed to him.

"I know what happen to our daughter because I have her. I adopted her." Ward responded to her.

"Can I see her?" Skye asked him.

"Yeah but I am not ready for her to know that you are her biological mom. We need to make sure that we do this right for our daughter's sake and we can move forward with it. Alright?" Ward responded to her.

"So what are we going to tell her that I am?" Skye asked him.

"I don't know yet." Ward responded to her.

Two hours later

Skye decided that she was going to stay and be part of the team. She knew that they would not trust them yet. She wanted to see her daughter grow up. She decided that she wanted to talk with Ward about possibility working something out with him about seeing her child grow walked over to where he was sitting.

"hey what do you need?" Ward asked her.

"I need to talk to you about Lucy. I wanted to see if we could somehow figured out something that we can work out a plan for her. I am trying to find something that will be best for her while she is trying to get to know me." Skye revealed to him.

"I know that you want to spend time with her and I don't have a problem with you spending time with her. I just need to make sure that she is ready. You need to remember that she doesn't remember who you are since she has not met you before. I need to make sure that my daughter is protected and safe at the same time. It is nothing against you. I want you in her life. I just need you to give her some time right now." Ward told her.

"Alright." Skye responded as Fitz came up to them.

"Guys, Colusion and May want you two upstairs. I guess that you have a case." Fitz revealed to them.

"Alright, Let's go." Skye said to Ward as they walked towards the room. Lucy came running up to Ward and gave him a hug.

"Baby girl, daddy needs to go in there so I need you to let go." Ward said to her as he gave her a small kiss on her head and got her to let go.

Skye and Ward were enjoying their undercover mission and trying to avoid talking about their daughter since they wanted to make sure that they kept her safe.

"Just do what I tell you and we will be fine." Ward told her right as he saw someone pulled out a gun. "I want you to get up and head to the bathroom."

"Okay." Skye responded to him as she got up from the table and headed to the bathroom as Ward got up and took out the guy. Ward headed to the bathroom to see if she was okay and went into the bathroom. Ward looked everywhere and she was no where to be found. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his boss's number and went to see if he could find out what happen to her.

Skye was in the trunk of the car after being grabbed from the back. She did not know who grabbed her or if she will ever see her daughter again.

Skye really hoped that the team would find her really soon. She knew that one of her friends were behind this and she needed to find out what is going on. She saw her friend came in and was surprised that it was Miles.

"Miles, you need to let me go." Skye told him.

"Not until you give me answers." Miles responded to her.

"I have not been there for that long. I have to be careful and you taking me is going to raise flags with the team that doesn't trust me yet." Skye responded to him

"well at least tell me what you found out already." Miles revealed to her.

"There is nothing to tell right now." Skye responded to her friend right before he left the room.

Author Note: A little cliffhanger! Don't worry there will be a romance starting soon between Ward and Skye. I am pretty sure that there will be no romance between Ward and May. It's really weird. I hope that you will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you all for reading the first two chapters and I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline. It's almost time for Valentine's day and I am not sure if I am going to do a storyline for Ward and Skye yet. Please make sure that you check out the two storylines that came out for Christmas and New Years day!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time for the fourth chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. We have until March 2, 2015 when the show is back then we will be having both Shield and Biological Mom storylines.

Author's response to reviews:

* Guest: I know that Skye would never do that to her child but happens if she does. It is just for fun. Sometimes parents are not meant to have kids. Things will work out for Ward, Skye and Lucy.

Chapter 4

Ward finally managed to get into the bathroom where he took Skye to go. He could not find her in the bathroom so he call Coluson to let him in on what is going on with Skye. He knew that his boss would not be happy that he lost her.

"Sir, we got a problem." Ward revealed before telling him. He knew that that his boss would be upset about it and he was right about it.

Skye knew that she needed to hold off for a little bit. She hoped that the Shield would find her really soon. She wanted to see both the little girl and Ward. She and Ward had just started to learn more about each other and things were going good. She did not want to betray that trust at all. She decided that she needed to protect them.

"I did not find anything." She told Miles again. She hoped that he would believe her and let her go. Before Miles had a chance to answer, the team came into the room. Miles was arrested and Ward was checking on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded to him. "He did not hurt. Can we go back to the bus and find out if Lucy is our real daughter?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

Right after they got, They went to get the DNA test done. Ward tried his best to tell Lucy what was going on with the needles but she did not understand what was going on. Both Skye and Ward wanted to know if Lucy was their daughter.

Two weeks later

Ward and Skye finally got the DNA test in and Skye was nervous to read the results. She just had gotten used to having him as a friend. She was hoping that it would turn into something more. She just hoped that he wanted that too. Ward walked into the room that Skye was waiting for him. They were going to read the results together.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"No are you?" She asked him in respond.

"A little bit." He responded to her.

They were about to open the results when the rest of the team came into the room and they had a new case. The results were going to have to wait. Ward and Skye were paired up together which worked out great. Ward was starting to think about asking her to go on a day with him but he did not know if she would say yes or no. He hoped that she would say yes. He decided to asked her after this case when they find out if they had a daughter together.

Before they left on their case, Ward hired someone to babysit Lucy but what he did not know is that they had tied with the raising title and took Lucy. By the time that they got back, they were surprised to learn that his daughter was missing.

"We need to find the person that I hired to watch her so we can get her back." Ward revealed to his team.

"We will get her back so don't worry." May said to him. They started to working on some leads to find Lucy. Ward knew that Skye must be having a hard time but right now he is worry about finding his daughter. She was his first propriety. He knew that his daughter was scared. He always had this in the back of his mind that she might get hurt due to his work but he tried to do his best.

"Ward?" Skye asked her friend.

"Yeah." He responded to her.

"We are going to find her." Skye responded to him.

"I know we are going to find her. We need to still find out if she is our daughter thou." Ward revealed to her.

"She comes first." Skye responded to him with a small smile.

"I know." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her to give her a small hug. May chose that moment to come into the room.

"We got a location on the girl that you hired. Oh by the way, she is part of the rising title." May revealed to them.

"I knew that I knew her from somewhere. We need to go get Lucy." Skye responded to him.

Meanwhile

The man walked into the room where they were holding Lucy. The girl, that had taken Lucy, was with the little girl. The man had just gotten word that Shield learned of their location.

"Hey we got to move the kid. They know." The man revealed right before he had a gunshot and Lucy screamed. Lucy was truly scared over what is happening.

Author Note: Who killed the man? Is the woman alive? Find out the next chapter of this storyline. Alright that is it for this chapter. I honestly felt that Monday was Tuesday but it is not. I hope that you like this chapter. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for chapter 5! I can't believe February starts next week. I am thinking about doing a Ward/Skye Valentine's day storyline but I haven't decided as of yet. I will see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: They just released a preview for the new episodes of Shield and let me tell you that it's looking good. I honestly can't believe that it is February! We are 15 chapters away from being done with this storyline.

Chapter 5

Three weeks ago

Lucy's first adoptive parents managed to break out of the jail that Shield had put them in. They wanted to get back to Lucy and came up with a plan to kidnapped her away from the man that adopted her after they were forced to give up their rights.

"We are going to get her back." The man said to his wife.

"I know. We need to come up with a plan." The woman responded to him.

Present time

Lucy's location

"What do you mean that they know where we are keeping the girl?" The lady said to him.

"I mean that they found where we are keeping her. We need to move." The man responded to his wife.

"I want my daddy." Lucy said revealing her presence in the room. She did not remember them at all and both of them were hurt by this. She was their little girl before Shield came into their lives and destoryed their family. Now they wanted their daughter back and they have her only for her to want someone else.

"It's okay baby girl. I am here." He revealed to her as he sat down next to her.

"You are not my daddy. I don't know who you are." She responded between cries.

"I know that you want the man that you think is your father but we had you first. We were sent away and we just got out to get you back. Please give us the chance to make it up to you." The woman said as she kneel in front of Lucy.

"No." Lucy responded to the woman. She was scared over what they was going to her.

"I am sorry to say this but we don't have time for this. We need to move." The man revealed as he got up. He turned around to pick up Lucy so that way they could leave when there was a knock on the door. The woman walked over to the door and went to open it to find Ward standing there.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked as her husband took Lucy to other room to keep her quiet.

"Yes, I wonder if you have seen this little girl. You see someone took my daughter and I want her back." Ward responded to her.

"Well, I am sorry but I have a little girl of my own." the woman responded to him.

"I want my daddy!" Ward heard a little girl scream.

"What was that?" Ward asked her.

"That was my daughter. She just turned three and loves to watch TV a little loud. I guess that she is watching something." She responded to him.

"You look of someone that I know, do I know you?" Ward asked her.

"No, I don't think so." She responded as she heard something from the other room. "Listen, I need to go."

"Alright, Thank you for your time." Ward said as he went to leave. Ward knew that they had his daughter by the first time that he asked her about Lucy. He never said if she had his daughter but that was how she answered the question.

He walked down the stairs to the room that they just got to find Skye and his team waiting for him to get back.

"Do they have her?" Skye asked him.

"I do believe so. I asked her this question if she saw her and she answered it competently different." Ward responded to her. Right before anyone else got a chance to asked another question, they heard movement upstairs and knew that it was time to move in and get Lucy back safety.

Ward and Skye managed to get Lucy away from the people that took her. Lucy would not let Ward go for a few hours and he was okay with that. Skye and Ward was just sitting on the bed with Lucy. Skye was glad that Lucy was okay. She was truly worried about her.

"Hey do you want to go get the test results and we can read them together." Ward revealed to her.

"Yeah. I will be right back." Skye responded to him before she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with the papers. She sat on the bed with Ward and Lucy and open the paperwork. A few minutes after reading it, Skye revealed "She's ours."

"She's our baby?" Ward asked her. He was trying to make sure that he heard Skye right.

"Yeah she is our daughter but where does that leave us?" Skye asked him.

"I don't know. We are going to have to wait and find out." Ward responded to her.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will cover the start of their relationship and Hydra coming out. Will Ward be leaving the bus and Shield or will he stay a good guy? Leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with each and everyone one of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: it's time to post the next chapter of "Biological Mom". I can't believe that they are already showing previews of the new part of the season. I can't wait to see if they will reintroduce Skye as Daisy. She will always be Skye to me. We have five more weeks until the return of Shield season 2 storyline.

Chapter 6

Skye and Ward have been working on their relationship for the past three weeks. Their relationship with their daughter is going amazing and they could not be happier with it. They are working on the next stage of their relationship. All of the team have notice that there is a difference in Ward and his personality. Ward walked into the room with a big smile when he saw Skye.

"Hey you." Ward greeted the woman that he hoped would be his girlfriend.

"Hey." She said as she smiled back at him. "Where is Lucy?"

"She is taking a nap right now." Ward responded to her with a smile on his face. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk about our relationship."

"Actually wanted to talk to you about it. Many of our team members have notice a difference in you and have encouraged me to go out with you if that is what you want." Skye responded to him with a small smile.

"Yeah that is what I wanted to talk to you about that. So will you go out with me?" He asked her.

"Yes I would love to go out with you." Skye responded to him.

Three weeks later

With their relationship moving fast and the more cases that they have been getting, their boss wants Ward to start training Skye. They have been getting really busy. Every night they try to make sure that they get together with their daughter so that way they can spend some family time.

"Hi daddy." Lucy said as she and Skye were sitting on the couch together.

"Hey baby. What are you and mommy doing?" Ward asked his daughter. They had just started to call Skye mommy in front of their daughter.

"We are about to watch Cinderella." Skye responded to her boyfriend. "Want to join us?"

"Sure I would love to join my two favorite girls." He said as he sat down next to Skye and Lucy. Lucy watched as her parents went to lay next together. They enjoyed the rest of the night together before heading to bed. Ward ended up heading to Skye's bunk. He knew that he wanted to ask her to move in to either his bunk or her bunk since they normally spend each night together. Skye decided that she wanted to ask him about moving in with her or if they can live in his bunk.

"Hey can we talk about moving into the same bunk since we spend a lot of time together as it is." Skye told him as she looked up to his face.

"It's really funny how we are thinking about the same thing." Ward responded to her as he lean down and gave her a small kiss.

Three months later

Ward and Skye have been enjoying their relationship for the last three months. Their team has tried to see if they can watch Lucy for them all the time so they can have some time alone but they wanted to be with their daughter too. Tonight, Ward had came up with a plan to have some alone time with Skye and so he decided to talk to Jenna about if she could watch Lucy.

"Hey Jenna, can I asked you a favor?" Ward asked his friend.

"what is the favor?" Jenna asked him.

"I need to know if you would watch Lucy tonight. I want to asked Skye something tonight." Ward responded to her.

"Sure. I would love to watch her. I hope that you are asking her the big question. You too seem really great together." Jenna revealed to him as Ward makes a face right as Skye comes walking up. They stop talking when she can hear them.

"Hey you, what are you guys talking about?" Skye asked him.

"Oh nothing." Ward responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "Thank you again Jemma."

"You are welcome." She responded to him before she turned to walk away. Skye wanted to know what he was talking about.

"What were you thanking her for?" Skye asked him.

"Oh she agreed to watch Lucy tonight for me. Now before you say no, I just want to spend one night with just you. I love Lucy but there is things that she doesn't need to be part of." Ward responded to her.

Hydra headquarters

They were getting ready to bring out the big news that they never went away. Garrett was talking to one of the other guys.

"So is Ward going to be apart of us?" the woman asked him.

"I don't know. He adopted a kid and then managed to find her birth mother. He fell in love with her and she works for Shield." Garrett revealed to her. "We just need to focus on our team."

"Alright, let's get to work." the woman revealed to him.

"Let's do this. I am tried of pretending to be Shield." Garrett said as they got to work.

Author Note: It's time to end this chapter. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter of this storyline? I hope that you guys like this storyline. Please make sure that you review this chapter. I can't believe that the show will be back in less than a month. Sunday was crazy busy and so was Saturday. I hope that it slows down so this week, I can catch up on some writing. I probably won't be writing anything on Tuesday since it's my friend's anniversary of her death! It's going to be a hard day for me on that day. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. We have 13 more chapters and the show returns really soon and that means that we have a few more weeks of just one storyline being posted on Tuesday! I should have trim this storyline down but it's okay. We will make it in time.

Author's response to review

clara the queen: fixing it now

Guest: I hope that it is a good kind "WOW"

Gues: We will have to wait to see.

Chapter 7

Ward was getting ready for Valentine's day for him and Skye. He wanted to make sure that he did the celebration right. They had just started dating and now they were about to celebrate their first Valentine's day together with their daughter. Lucy came running into the room to find her father planning what he was going to do.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about to do for mommy for Valentine's day?" Lucy asked her father. She knew that she could not tell her father that her mother had set her up to question him.

"Sorry baby girl but I can't tell you or mommy! It's a surprise since I know that mommy is listening into this chat so she might as well come and talk to me." Ward responded as he turned his chair to find his girlfriend walking into the room. "How could you asked our daughter to spy on me instead of asking me instead?"

"Because I knew that you would not tell me about what you were planning to do for us." Skye responded to her boyfriend with a smiled.

"You are right that I would not tell you what I am planning because I want it to be a surprise." Ward responded to her with a smile.

"Alright I will wait for it to happen." Skye responded to her boyfriend as she turns her attention to their daughter. "So what is the plan for our daughter?"

"That we are going to have to figure out together." Ward revealed to her as he gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead. He was really excited to spend time with his family.

"I see." She said to her boyfriend as she gave him a small kiss.

Skye woke up on Friday morning knowing that she was going to get the surprised that Ward promised her. She was really excited about their date. She did not know what he was planning. For the last three days, He has been really acting weird. He had even stuck out while lying to her about. She remembered that day so well. He had told her that Lucy had a doctor appointment but she did not. The minute that she got ready to go, Lucy came into the room telling her that Ward had left. Skye had sent him a text saying that he forgot their daughter but he never responded to her text.

He came back a few hours later and found his girls taking a nap in their bed. He took out his phone and took a picture of his girls. He was so excited to celebrate their first Valentine's day. He was planning to asked Skye to be his wife. He hoped that she would say yes to his proposal.

Current day

Skye got out of the bed and started to get ready. She knew when she woke up that Ward was going to be getting ready for their day but first he had to make sure that he worked out for the day. She did not know why because he looks amazing but she was happy with him and wasn't going to argue about it. She left their bedroom and headed to her daughter's room where she did not see her at all. She figured that she could be with their team mates or Ward. She decided that she was going to check to see if Ward had their daughter.

Skye walked into the weight room to find Ward with their little girl. She watched as he helped their daughter. Their life had changed so much and she was so happy with it. The changes had made her life better. She did not see Jemma coming into the room.

"Hey." Jemma greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey." Skye responded to her friend. She was so happy to see her friend.

"I am super glad that you met Ward." Jemma responded to her friend with a smile. "I am pretty much sure that little girl saved him from something."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked her friend.

"Whenever he got around his old trainer, Garrett. He would changed a lot. I could not explain it but it was just a different Ward." Jemma revealed to her right as Garrett came on the plane.

"Well It sounds like someone is talking about me." Garrett revealed as he revealed his presences. They were all surprised to see him there especially Ward.

Hydra location

The whole team was getting ready for their big reveal. They knew that Garrett went to get Ward. They were worried that Ward would not come with their boss.

Author Note: There was a lot of things cover in this chapter. Do you consider this to be a cliffhanger? Will Ward join Hydra or will he stay with his family? Do you want him to be a good guy or a bad guy? What do you think will be part of Ward's surprise? I am tried and ready to go to bed. I hope that you have a good day and I will see you in the next chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will review this chapter and let me know what you think. I will see you tomorrow for "Come back to me part 4". We got a few more weeks until Shield returns!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Happy Tuesday everyone! I can't wait for Shield to return! We got two more weeks and still have 12 more chapters. I can't believe that on Sunday will be the first day of March. Where has February and January?! This three months have gone by fast. Thank you all for reading this chapter and the past seven chapters!

Author's response to reviews:

\- Maddison1803: We will have to wait and see if he stays good or goes bad. Thank you for review on this chapter!

\- Brenda: Thank you for the review. I wasn't happy when they revealed him as a bad guy.

\- Guest: I know right. I feel the same way. Thank you for the review.

\- Ealasaid Una: Thank you for the review. I would love for him to turn back into a good guy.

Chapter 8

Skye and Jemma turned around to see Garrett. Before either of them got a chance to talk, Lucy came running up to him. Skye stopped her daughter before anything was to late.

"Mommy, Why are you stopping me?" Lucy asked her mother.

"because mommy doesn't know this man so I don't want you near him until I talk to daddy." Skye said to her daughter as she picked her daughter up.

"Listen, Lucy knows me. I have been in her life for a while. Can she give me a hug?" Garrett asked her.

"Not until I talk to Grant." Skye responded to him right as Ward was walking up behind her and his daughter.

"What is going on?" Ward asked his girlfriend as he gave them both a kiss to make sure that they are okay.

"He wants to get a hug from her and I don't know him at all so I don't feel comfortable with it." Skye responded to her boyfriend.

"Okay." Ward said to her. He wanted to make sure that he would respect his girlfriend's wishes since she is Lucy's mother.

Garrett decided that he wanted to talk to Ward alone so he waited for the girls to leave the area. He wanted to talk to him alone to find out if he is joining the team or not.

"We need to talk." Ward revealed to his former OC.

"Yes we do need to talk about things." Garrett responded to him.

"It's not what you think. I am not leaving my family. I will let them know about Hydra." Ward revealed to him.

"No you won't because then it will show that you knew about it. Along with the fact that you were going to join me and the rest of Hydra. Now that little girl and her mother changed everything for us." Garrett responded to him.

"I don't care if it shows that I knew about it. They did not change anything for us. They made me better." Ward responded to his former boss. "I want you out of here."

"I am not going without you. They were afaid of this the minute that you adopted that little girl." Garrett revealed to him. "And then you fell hard for her mother. Is Skye the woman that you were looking for for the past three years?"

"That is not any of your business. They are my family and I am not going to risk my future with them for you." Ward said to him before he left the room to go find Skye and Lucy. He wanted to make sure that his family was safe.

Ward managed to find her and Lucy sitting at the kitchen table. He sat down next to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. We are okay." She responded to her boyfriend. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"It is a long story." He responded to her. He did not want her not to trust him.

"Why don't you tell me the story?" She asked him.

"It started when I was younger, my older brother was beating on me and our brother. I did not have a choice but to do the things on my brother so one day I burned the house down with my brother inside of it but he survied it. My parents pressed charges against me. I was sent to jail until Garrett showed up and saved me from my fate. I joined Shield and the rest was now. I was putting that behind me and still want to." He said to her.

"Why did you never tell me? Does the rest of the team know about? What does Garrett have planned?" She asked him.

"Because I did not want you to look at me any different then you were. I did not know what it would change between us. The team doesn't know what I did but I want to tell them soon. I honestly trutly don't know what he has planned and I don't really want to know." Ward responded to her.

"I would like you to tell the team about what happen and what Garrett has to do. I have a feeling that he is up to something and we need to be on the same page." Skye revealed to her boyfriend as Lucy saw her father and wanted him. Unkowning to them that Garrett is watching both of them plottng a reveange the neither of them are expecting.

Author Note: Aw! I gave you another cliffhanger. What do you think is going to be Garrett's revange on Ward and Skye? I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. We got two more chapters until the half mark point of this storyline. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this. Also don't forget to check out my twitter account as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I am trying to at least Monday and Tuesday storylines done so I can work on Wednesday storylines on Monday and Thursday on Tuesday. I was going to change the schedule but decided not to. We got one more week until Shield returns.

Author's response to reviews:

Brenda: Thank you for your review. I am happy that you like this chapter.

Maddison: Thank you for your review. We will have to wait and see what he is going to do. It might be in this chapter or I just might focus on Ward and Skye. I was actually going to write him to be undercover in Hydra but decided to change my writing at the last minute.

Chapter 9

Skye and Ward walked into the team office to revealed to them what was going on with Garrett and that Hydra might be coming back soon. Before the rest of the team walks into the room, Skye pulled her boyfriend aside.

"it's going to be okay." Skye told her boyfriend.

"How do you know that for sure?" Ward responded to his girlfriend.

"Ward, You are one of the good guys and the team is not going to make you leave. You chose Shield and our family." Skye told him with a smile right as the team came walked into the room. Ward took a deep breath and focused on things that were in front of him. They had no idea what Garrett was planning. Garrett knew that if he took Lucy then Ward would do anything to protect his daughter at any cost including joining Hydra to protect the little girl.

After they were done with the meeting, Ward waited for Skye to bring their daughter to their bedroom so they can watch a movie. Skye came running into the room crying. Ward did not know what was going on.

"She's gone." Skye revealed to him. "I found this in her room rather than our daughter. We need to find her."

"We will find her." He said as she handed the paper to him. He read the paper and it was from Garrett took their daughter. "I am going to go find her right now."

"Alright but I am going to come with you." She responded to him.

"Skye, I don't think that it's best that you go with me. This could be a trap for me and I can't put you and our daughter in danger." Ward told her as he pulled out his cell phone to call Garrett. He knew that this is what his former boss wanted from him. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his daughter or Skye.

"babe, listen to me. She is my daughter too and we need to find her right now. She's scared right now that he is taking her somewhere with out us." Skye responded to him.

"I know. I am working on it right now." Ward responded to her as he hit send on the phone. After a few rings, Garrett answered the phone.

"Well, I am surprised that you figured that I had your daughter. Maybe you should not have turned your back on me after everything that I did for you." Garrett revealed to him.

"Why did you do it? She did not do anything to you. It was my choices so let my daughter go." Ward responded to him.

"I am sorry but that's not going to happen. You see, I want you to come and join me at Hydra like our original plan was and raise your daughter where you both belong." Garrett revealed to him.

"Garrett, I am not doing that. You need to let her go." Ward said to him

"You are going to have to come and find her then." Garrett revealed to him. He hanged up the phone and turned his attention to Lucy who was playing with her toys. "Lucy, daddy is coming to get you."

"What?" Lucy asked her dad's friend.

"Daddy is coming to pick you up." Garrett responded to her.

"Okay." She responded to her friend as she started to playing with her toys.

Ward was just about to leave in the car when Skye got into the car. She knew that this had something to do with his friend but she did not know what it had to do with Garrett.

"He has her doesn't he?" She asked him

"Yes. I am going to get her and bring her back. You need to trust me." Ward responded to his girlfriend before she got out of the car and gave him a kiss. She knew that she needed to trust him and believe that he would bring their daughter back home.

Skye decided to get out of the car and trust her boyfriend that he could bring their daughter back. Skye walked back inside of the lab with Fitz and Jemma. Ward back up and drove away. Skye waited until he was gone to talk to them.

"Is it working?" She asked them.

"Yes. it's working but we need to be careful. He will figure it out." Fitz said to her.

"I just want to know where he is and where my daughter is." Skye responded to him

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. We only have 11 more chapters of this storyline left and next week we have Shield season 2 coming out. I am so excited for this storyline to return. I have missed it. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to follow me on facebook and instagram as Carson McGarrett.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: did you check out the new chapter of SHIELD season two which was posted this morning? I so badly want to make sure that I finished this week on time and don't have to work long hours of the night to finish a chapter. I don't know what I was thinking with doing ten more chapters. I could just make this the final chapter right here and now but I don't even feel that 20 is enough to fit everything.

Chapter 10

It had been a long travel day for Ward. He knew that he just needed to get back to Skye but he also needed to bring their daughter back from his former boss. He wanted to kill him for what he did for his family. He walked into the office where Garrett was in.

"Where is my daughter?" Ward asked his former friend.

"She is safe for now. I want to make sure you do everything that I want you to do before you can get your daughter back and plus you need to dump that bitch!" Garrett revealed to him.

"Fine. I will call her right now and break up with her." Ward responded to his friend. He was happy that he had warned her to expect this kind of call from him and it did not mean anything. He still wanted to be with her. Garrett managed to watch Ward dialed Skye to make sure that he was going to call her to break up with her. Garrett made sure that he put it on speaker phone.

"Hey you. Have you found our daughter?" Skye asked him.

"Not yet but that is not the reason that I am calling. I need to do this and I am sorry about to tell you that we are over." Ward said to his ex-girlfriend.

"Are you kidding me? You are breaking up with me over a phone call." Skye responded to him

A few hours later, Ward was finally able to see their daughter and make sure that she was okay. He also text Skye to make sure that she knew that their daughter was okay and that they were still together. She knew that he was just playing with breaking up with her. She was glad that their daughter was safe but she wanted him home with their daughter.

Two months later

Skye had only been texts from Ward in the middle of the night and she was really worried about her family. She knew that there was a plan of Garrett since Ward had apparently killed the main director of Shield. They had a run in a few weeks and they both had to play it as they were not together. Today Fitz came walking up to her and wanted to find out what was going on.

"So what is going on with Ward and you? I thought that you guys are happy and then today you saw him and you were pissed." Fitz asked his friend.

"Oh we would be fine if it was not for Garrett. He took Lucy and keeping her from me since he doesn't like me. We need to get Ward and Lucy out of there and fast. They are in danger." Skye responded to him.

Ward's room

Ward knew that he needed to get a message to his boss to get some kind of rescue plan for their daughter. He did not want her in anymore danger after what happen today. He could not protect her from Garrett. He could not believe that Garrett had shot Skye and now he worried for his daughter's safety. He text Skye's phone to see if someone would answer his text.

"Let me know if Skye is okay. I did not know that he was going to do that to her. I need to know if she is okay and plus we need to get Lucy out of here. I don't trust him with my daughter's safety anymore." Ward had put in the text. He just hope that he would get a message before it was too late. He felt his phone go off and knew that it had something to do with Skye. He was about to read it when Garrett walked into the room.

"Why did you shoot her?" Ward asked his former mentor.

"I needed to test you to see if you were really on my side." Garrett revealed to him.

"And am i?" Ward tested him

"You are." Garrett revealed to him

"The only thing that I need left is for you to return to the Ward that I train you to be." Garrett revealed to him.

"I am a dad now. I need to protect my daughter after you just shot her mother who I don't know if she is going to be okay. She is going to ask me questions one day that I can't answer." Ward responded to him in a loud voice as Lucy came walking into the room.

"Hey Lucy. Did I wake you up?" Ward asked his daughter.

"Yeah. Is mommy okay?" She asked her father.

"I don't know baby girl. I am pretty sure that she is okay." Ward responded to his daughter as she gave her father a small hug.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you leave a review. I almost thought about ending this storyline today. I hope that you enjoy the rest of this storyline since we have about ten more weeks left. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I was trying to make sure that I get this chapter before I head to bed since I want to keep on schedule so I don't have to do what I did last week on Thursday and Friday's two storyline. I will see you guys next week for the next update.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I got a lot of tweets about returning this storyline and I hope that you like the new chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 11

Lucy stayed near her father for a little bit earning looks from Garrett. Ward did not know if Skye was okay and this made him a little worried. He knew that the minute that Lucy was in bed, he could reach out to the team to see how she was doing.

"Can you call mommy?" She asked him.

"I don't know if that is the best idea." He said to her.

"Daddy, I am hungry." She said before Garrett got to say anything.

"I know baby girl. Let's go get you something to eat." Ward responded to his daughter as he took her to the kitchen. He got her something to eat. "Listen, daddy needs to call someone so you need to stay and look out for anyone for me okay."

"Okay daddy. I am scared." She responded to him.

"it's okay baby girl. I have you." He revealed to her. "Just stay here and I can see you from where I am going to be."

"Okay daddy." She responded to her father with a smile. She watched him walked out of the kitchen and pulled out the phone. He dialed Skye's cell knowing that she would answer the phone or one of their teams would. He gave his boss all the information that he knew and gave the location that they were at.

Ward walked over to his daughter after he got off the phone.

"Okay, listen to me very good. Mommy is going to be fine. They are coming to get us but I need you to act like they are not. We will see mommy soon." Ward said to his daughter earning a smile. They had finished talking when Garrett walked into the room.

"How is her dinner going? It is almost time for her bedtime so we can start with the plans." Garrett told him.

"It is going good. I will get her ready in a few minutes." Ward responded to his fromer friend. He hated being away from Skye and their team. He knew that she felt the same way.

"Alright. Meet us in the meeting room." He said as he left the room. Ward watched his daughter eat her food.

"How much longer daddy?" She asked him

Headquarters

Skye walked into the room after being shot in the arm. She was glad that Garrett missed but he knew that their daughter would be scared. She was happy that Ward had changed the bulletts to fake. She had found Colusion and the others getting ready for it.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

"We found Ward and Lucy and we are getting them right now. We need you to stay here because Garrett knows that he shot you but doesn't know that you are alive. Ward is telling Lucy that you are okay because she is scared that you got hurt. I need you to trust me that your family will be okay." he told her.

"Alright. I will." She responded to him.

Two hours later

Ward and Lucy walked upstairs where Colusion was waiting for them. Colusion took Lucy out of his arms and headed into the plane. Ward was about to board the plane when he hear shots fired. May fired shots back at the person as Ward got on the plane. He was shot twice. Colusion came back into the area where Ward was.

"Oh god. You better make it through since we both know that Skye will killed both of us and I would love to be able to my next birthday." Colusion said as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

All the sudden, May came into the room and told them that they have a problem. Hydra was coming after them. Colusion wanted her to go invisible so that way they can't see them and she did. They finally made it back to base where Skye was waiting for her husband and child.

"Mommy!" Lucy said as she ran to her mother.

"hey baby. I am so glad that you are back home." She said to her daughter.

"Daddy got shot." Lucy said to her mother right as May and Colusion was helping Ward off the plane.

"Oh my God. Who shot you?" Skye asked him.

"I think that it was Garrett and if that is the case. We need to move to another base. It's not safe here. He knows that I am not with him and he is going to come after you two." Ward responded to her.

"It's okay. I got it work out. His face was deleted from shield database and the weapons have order to kill him. We are safe for now." Skye responded to him.

"I would not be so sure about that." Colusion said to them. "We are sitting ducks now. They are right outside that door along with US government."

"How are we supposed to get out of here? I have my daughter here." Skye and Ward responded together.

"I know right now we need to get everyone on the bus right now. We are going to make it out of here right now." Colusion responded to them. "I just don't know how."

Author Note: It's funny because last week, I was not going to post this chapter and then I changed it to not. I have later changed my mind again and decided to post this. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I hope that you will have a great week. I decided that I might rewrite season 2 and then write season 1 of Shield but I am not sure. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with me.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Hey guys, I am really happy about the way that this chapter is turning out and the fact that Ward broke up with that girl. There was a guest review on the last chapter that I need to address, I did look for Beta and never got a respond back from them. I love the fact people think I don't read my own new chapter and I do read them.

Chapter 12

Ward did not know what they were going to do. He knew that he needed to protect his family and that also meant their team. They were his family too.

"Skye, come here for a second. I need to talk to you." Ward revealed to her as they walked into their room in he plane. He closed the door since he wanted a little bit of privacy.

"What do we need to talk about?" Skye asked him.

"I need to know that you don't blame me for the shooting and that we are okay. I did not know that Garrett was going to do that to you." Ward responded to his girlfriend.

"babe, relax. I know that you would not do that to me. We are perfectly fine. I love you." She responded to him.

"I love you too." He responded to her. They walked back to their daughter and their team.

Colusion decided to take Ward aside so that they can talk about things. They had managed to get away from both Hydra and the US Government.

"Is everything okay with you and Skye?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Ward lied to him. He just not shake this feeling that something was wrong.

"You are lying to me." He said to him.

"I just can't shake this feeling that the shooting destroy my relationship with Skye. I don't want to see her hurt." Ward responded to him right as Skye came walking up to them.

"Hey what is going on?" She asked him.

"We are just talking about some things." He responded to her with a smile.

"babe, I swear to God if this is about the shooting then you need to stop. I told you that we are fine. I am not mad at you. I am mad at Garrett. He did this not you. Don't let him destroy what we have. We are family. We need that. Okay?" Skye responded to her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know. It is just hard to think that he could have killed you." He responded to her.

"But he did not." She responded to him as she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as Lucy came walking up to find her parents kissing. She walked straight over to them and gave them a smile.

"Daddy, where are we going?" She asked him

"I don't know baby." He responded to her.

They finally got to the new place and they decided to give Lucy some time to settle down. Ward and Skye would later relaxed in their new room.

"Are you okay?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah babe. I am fine. I need to talk to you about what was going through my mind when you got shot. I know that you don't want to blame me but it is my fault that you got shot. Before I met you, I was apart of Hydra within Shield. You changed me a lot and I want you to know that. I will tell our team the truth tomorrow morning but I wanted you to know. I don't want to lose my family." Ward responded to her. She stayed quiet for a few minutes. She did not know what to say at all.

Six weeks later

Ward knew that the team was only putting up with him right now. They were still very mad at him and he did not blame them at all. He was still mad at himself for what happened to her. They were still doing cases but kept being shut down by Hydra and the government. This morning, Ward decided that it was time to come up with a plan to take down his former OC. He knew that Skye would not like it but it was best thing for their family and friends. He knew that it was the right thing to do. They figured the best plan. They were going to take Garrett down from the inside. May decided that she was going to talk to Ward about how he was feeling.

"Hey, what is going through your mind right now?" She asked him.

"I can't believe that I am about to take down a man that saved me from my family." Ward responded to her.

"But it's the best thing to make sure that Skye and Lucy are safe from him. He shot her twice and he needs to be stopped." May responded to him as they boarded the plane. They were about to take off when Skye came on the plane.

"What is the plan?" She asked the team.

"The plan is that you stay here with Lucy where I know that you are safe." Ward revealed to her as he took her off the plane. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Please be safe. The kids and I need you." She said to him hoping that he caught on to what she just said to him.

Author note: alright we are gearing up to the season finale. I heard somewhere that SHIELD was a two hour finale. I managed to get season one of the show and can't wait for the second season to come out. I hope that you guys like this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope that you guys will find me on Facebook and instagram as Carson McGarrett and on Twitter as carson34ff.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: It is time for the next chapter of this storyline. I know that normally that I have these chapters posted on Tuesday but since Five 0 was doing a two hour season finale and that meant that I had two chapters for two storylines.

Chapter 13

"What do you mean that you and the kids need me? We only have one child." Ward reminded to her.

"Not anymore. We are pregnant with our second one." Skye revealed to him with a small smile.

"Ward, it's time to go." Colusion responded to Ward interputting him and Skye.

"I'll be right there." He said to his boss before he turned his attention to her. "You mean to tell me that we are going to have another baby here in the next few months while Hydra is still out there."

"I know that the timing is really bad but I know that you can keep our family safe and I believe you. Our babies need you to be there." Skye told him.

"Alright, I will be safe. I will see you as soon as I get back." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss before he left the area and headed to the plane.

On the plane

Ward could not believe that they were about to have another baby here in the next few months. He was excited for the new baby but knew that this was not the best time to have a baby since they were at war for Hyrda. He just hoped that Garrett would not find out about the new baby. The last thing he ever wanted to do is put their family in danger.

Headquarters

Skye walked back into the room and knew that it would be a few more days before Ward come back. She already missed him. He sent her a text right when they landed. He also wanted to check on their daughter to make sure that she was okay and so was Skye.

Later that night

Skye was getting Lucy down for the night. She was surprised that Ward had not even text her to see what how they were doing. She took a big risk teling him that she was pregnant with their second baby.

Ward's location

It's been two days since he was able to talk to Skye. He truly missed her and wanted to be home with their family but they were under attack by Hydra. He did not know how they found them.

"Why did you do it?" John asked him.

"do what?" Ward responded to him as he had his gun pointed at him.

"Leave me alone with this." John responded to him.

"Hydra is your team. I can't turned my back on my family." Ward revealed to him.

"However, I was your family before Skye and that little brat came into the picture. I will make them pay for taking you away from me." John responded to him.

"No you won't touch my family because I won't let you touch them." Ward said as he shot Garrett. Colusion came into the room when he heard the shot.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

"I don't know. I know that it's best for Skye and Lucy but still he took care of me." Ward responded to him as he went to leave the room. He was ready to go home to Skye and the kids.

"It's going to be okay." He said to his friend.

They were heading back to the base and knew that there was going to be some changes for them.

Skye had her morning sickness when Simmons walked into the room.

"What is going on?" Simmons asked her.

"I found out that I am pregnant with our second baby and just having morning sickness." Skye responded to her friend.

"Oh my god, that is great. Does Ward knew that you guys are pregnant with your second baby?" She asked her friend

"yeah he knows about the baby. I just told him yesterday." Skye said to her friend right as their daughter came walking into the room.

"Mommy, what is going on?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Nothing baby girl." Skye said to her daughter right as the alarm went off warning them that there was something wrong at the base. "Lucy, I need you to take my phone and try to call daddy while mommy and the others try to figured out what is going on."

"Okay mommy." She said to her mother.

"I need you to go hide." Skye said to her daughter.

"okay mommy." She said to her mother as she ran off. She was grabbing the gun that he was teaching her with when she heard that the shield plane was landing. She just hoped that there was enough time. She heard a scream before everything went dark.

Ward walked into the building to find Skye out cold. Ward ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Skye wake up." He said to her trying to wake her up. Ward noticed that Simmons was walking back to them. "Tell me what happen?"

"Lucy is gone." She responded to him before telling him anything.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I will see you back here on Tuesday for the next update so if this chapter is short. I will make up for it on that chapter. We only have two more chapters and got a lot to cover in the next two chapters. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I need to go get ready for work so I will see you on Monday for NCIS:LA season 6. I am so happy that both Shield and Agent Carter got renewed for another season.


End file.
